


Ultimate Despair of Circumstance

by Yatteruto (orphan_account)



Series: Dangan AUs [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Currently watching dgr2 for the first time hhhh, Gen, Loyalty, Till Death Do Us Part, WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yatteruto
Summary: Aha ha.. What if Kuzuryu died with Pekoyama as a last sacrifice for her life spent as his tool?.. Just kidding.. Unless?
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko
Series: Dangan AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576405
Kudos: 1





	Ultimate Despair of Circumstance

_"Peko, the tool with a heart, is the killer!"_ With a verdict out in the open, the reality of the situation came crashing down on everyone's shoulders. What had seemed almost like a game trying to figure out the murderer now felt like a nightmarish show, the group of them jerky puppets each controlled by some unseen master. 

Peko was going to die.

The realization brought Hajime to a standstill. He could not interfere, and he could not help. All he could do was watch as the execution unfolded. Wood grains dug into his palms as his grip on the trial podium tightened. _It's not fair._ He wanted to scream it as loud as his voice would carry, but knew it would do no good to anyone.

"Peko... I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill your request. Even though you did all that to provide me the chance to survive. I.." Fuyuhiko seemed to struggle with his words for the first time since Hajime had met him. He looked feverish, sweat dripping down his temple. Wariness tugged Fuyuhiko's shoulders low in defeat, and his eyes were cast down, unable to meet Peko's.

"I thought it might turn out like this," Pekoyama said. Nothing in her demeanor had changed. If anything, she seemed less frantic than she had been when trying to convince Monokuma to save her master. "You're not one to sacrifice others to escape yourself, although you're a Yakuza. Even a tool can understand that." Then she smiled, and Fuyuhiko, who'd already been strung tight with emotions, grimaced.

"Then..Why?" 

https://youtu.be/i8XeIsdC440?list=PLiRI4Bw-r0a3FXlqbmIzXvuDkamOrMq1z&t=1126

)Link is the timestamp for canon dialogue continuation)


End file.
